DESCRIPTION (Taken directly from the application) The University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) Diabetes Endocrinology Research Center (DERC) was established in 1982 with the goal of enhancing and promoting research in diabetes and related metabolic and endocrine disorders. During its 17 years of activity, it has brought together an expanding, multi-disciplinary group of nearly 60 independent member scientists, new investigators, and research trainees who represent nearly all disciplines of Medicine and the Basic Sciences. The DERC has fostered a successful enrichment program and both small and large-scale collaborations, including several interdisciplinary Program Projects. Most recently the DERC has formally integrated Staff Scientists from the Jackson Laboratory into its research base and administrative structure. The Commonwealth of Massachusetts has reciprocated with support for interdisciplinary programs and capital investments in research facilities. The scope of DERC-supported research activities is very broad, ranging from basic molecular biology to clinical tolerance-based transplantation in diabetic patients. All members, however, share a common interest in research that is fundamental to understanding diabetes pathogenesis, is directed towards the development of new treatment strategies, or is focused on related metabolic and endocrine disorders. The DERC is designed to maintain and to enhance an infrastructure that has already demonstrated its ability to catalyze innovative research. The focus of the DERC remains at its Research Cores, which will now be expanded to five to make available required cutting edge technologies. The Cores provide funded basic and clinical investigators with the opportunity to utilize resources efficiently and to expand the scope of their research programs. These include Cell Science and Flow Microfluorometry, Transgenic Animals, Morphology-Electron Microscopy-Cell Imaging, Peptide Synthesis, and Proteomics Cores. An Administrative Core oversees the operation of the Center, Pilot and Feasibility Projects, and the Enrichment Programs. The goal of the University of Massachusetts Medical School DERC has been and will continue to be to facilitate research in diabetes and related subjects. Specifically, the DERC will 1) stimulate interdisciplinary interactions, 2) efficiently enhance the productivity and efficiency of diabetes research through Core facilities, 3) bootstrap new research efforts through pilot and feasibility awards, 4) promote the training of young investigators in diabetes-related research, and 5) create an institution environment that amplifies research efforts in diabetes or related metabolic and endocrine disorders.